


Вещи, которых никогда не случалось с Джейком Перальта

by allla5960



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>high school!AU<br/>Слушайте, вы, наверное, бывали в такой ситуации, когда кто-то внезапно привлекает ваше внимание и невольно задерживает его на себе. Вот вы, наверное, бывали, а Джейк Перальта — никогда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вещи, которых никогда не случалось с Джейком Перальта

**Author's Note:**

> Давно пылилось, сегодня нашлось. 
> 
> Старшая школа!АУ, Джейк — раздолбай, Эми — ботаник, миссис Вунч — химичка;  
> почти юмор, милота, влюбленный Джейк;  
> время в конце намеренно перескакивает.

Слушайте, вы, наверное, бывали в такой ситуации, когда кто-то внезапно привлекает ваше внимание и невольно задерживает его на себе. Вот вы, наверное, бывали, а Джейк Перальта — никогда. 

Начать стоило бы с того, что Джейк никогда не испытывал проблем с общением. В частности с девушками. Серьезно, кому не нравятся в меру атлетичные красавчики с превосходным чувством юмора и тонной уверенности в себе, а? 

И знаете что? Джейк был именно таким. Симпатичный, любящий спорт, не загоняющийся по учебе, но все-таки на хорошем счету у директора и учителей. Черт, он сам не понимал, как так хорошо устроился, но факт оставался фактом. 

Ещё была Эми. Эми Сантьяго. У Эми Сантьяго не было друзей, парня и кучи проблем Джейка. У Очкастой Эми был отличный табель оценок и повышенное чувство ответственности. В общем, общего, простите за каламбур, у нее с Джейком было ровно сто делить на ноль. 

И перечитав все выше, наверное, стоило бы понять, что пересечься они могли только по какой-нибудь извращенной идее директора или из-за какого-нибудь очередного школьного мероприятия. Но Джейк всего лишь заметил ее в столовой. И она даже не перевернула на себя поднос с едой, чтобы обратить на себя свое внимания. Вообще-то он сам вывернул на себя пюре с подливкой, которую долго оттирал в школьном туалете, прогуляв химию, но это ничего не отменяло. 

Джейк продолжал пялится на нее в коридорах, замечал через окна кабинетов, даже пару раз завис на уроке физкультуры с ее классом, глядя, как она нелепо пытается влезть на канат. Странное дело, но никто не замечал ничего необычного за Джейком. Впрочем, он всегда прогуливал, так что замечать, по сути, было нечего. Кроме длинных взглядов, сопровождаемых по-идиотски закушенной губой, разумеется. 

У Эми были длинные темные волосы, которые она забирала наверх, огромные очки в роговой оправе и удивительная улыбка. Честно говоря, Джейк следил за ней всего лишь ради тех моментов, когда она распускала волосы, снимала очки и, близоруко щуря глаза, улыбалась. Хотя эти моменты можно было пересчитать по пальцам. 

Джейк не собирался что-то менять. Нет, ему нравилась Эми, а ещё ему нравилось жить так, как он жил. Девчонки, которые постоянно подмигивали ему, затягивали целоваться (и не только) в женские туалеты, друзья с бутылками халявного алкоголя в сумках и никакой ответственности. Какой старшеклассник от такого откажется?! 

И да, Джейк ни разу не говорил с ней. Не довелось, не случилось. Джейк об этом не сильно сожалел. Хотя бы потому, что когда они в первый раз заговорили, у него по-дурацки пропал голос и остался только нелепый писк вместо привычных шуточек. 

Чертова Вунч поставила его в чертову пару к чертовой Сантьяго на чертовой лабораторной по этой чертовой химии. В этот момент Джейк до конца понял, зачем столько раз прогуливал ненавистный курс. Стоило отметить, что это был его единственный общий курс с Эми.

— Простите, миссис Вунч, — позвала Эми учительницу, обдав ее вежливой улыбкой. — Может быть, со мной станет кто-то другой? 

— Вау, тебе не угодил сам Перальта, Сантьяго! — хрипловато ухмыльнулся Джейк за ее спиной, когда к нему наконец вернулся голос, и насмешливо добавил: — В нашей школе не учится Ченнинг Татум, малышка. 

— Не стоит меня так называть, — высокомерно откликнулась Эми и ещё раз просительно глянула на миссис Вунч. — Пожалуйста, вы же видите все сами. 

— Никто больше не захотел становиться с вами в пару, мисс Сантьяго, — жестко отрезала она и, развернувшись на каблуках, ушла к своему столу — да, чувство такта было немного не в ее натуре. 

Эми обернулась с бледным лицом и чуть рассеянным, расфокусированным взглядом, и Джейк против воли почувствовал себя виноватым. Виноватым Джейк чувствовал себя нечасто, а потому чувство для него было весьма и весьма неприятным и отчасти неизведанным. 

— Эй, народ, — крикнул Джейк, в мгновение ока взбираясь на высокий лабораторный стул, — кто-нибудь хочет встать со мной в пару? Я не великий химик, но знаю формулу спирта! 

У миссис Вунч выпучились глаза от такого поведения, но весь класс словно ожил, и теперь все хохотали и наперебой звали Джейка к себе. Глупо, конечно, с Перальта не получишь выше «С», но, серьезно, какой старшеклассник ходит в школу за хорошими оценками? Только Эми Сантьяго. 

Джейк спрыгнул со стула и обернулся к Эми, которая смотрела на него испуганно и даже чуть зло. Она открыла рот, чтобы, вероятнее всего, возмутиться, но Джейк ее опередил: 

— Выбирай напарника быстрее, я поменяюсь, с кем скажешь. 

Перальта впервые так близко был к ней, и, если Эми сейчас быстро моргала, стараясь свыкнуться с мыслью, что популярный парень не только знает ее имя, но и подчиняется ее оскорбительному для него капризу, то у Джейка кругом шла голова от того, какие у нее были шоколадные глаза. Джейк видел девчонок с карими глазами, но в них всегда или были крапинки, или у радужки они были темнее, или что-угодно ещё, но таких чистых, однородных, как темный шоколад, Перальта никогда не видел. Правда, Джейк и не любил темный шоколад, слишком горький, но шоколадные глаза Эми...

— Терри, — быстро сболтнула Эми, перебивая его мысль, и закусила губу. 

— Терри, — глупо повторил Джейк и обернулся в сторону Джины Линетти и Терри Ричардсона, который с надеждой смотрел на этот обмен. Джейк его понимал: оторвать Линетти от телефона не было никакой возможности, если ты не был полуголым Ченнингом Татумом, которые, как известно, в их школе не учились. 

Джейк вдохнул полную грудь и поднял руку, чтобы махнуть Ричардсону, но маленькая ручка Эми цепко схватила его за плечо. 

— Если ты пообещаешь ничего не разбить и будешь выполнять все, что я скажу, то можешь остаться моим напарником, — криво, неуверенно улыбнулась Эми, глядя на него своими шоколадными глазами, и губы Джейка растянулись в победную усмешку: 

— Если твое первое желание, чтобы я снял футболку, то я согласен. 

Эми закатила глаза, хотя по ее щекам все-таки расползся румянец, Терри обреченно вздохнул, а Джине вовсе не было дела до химии и каких-то дурацких лабораторных.   
— Надеюсь, вы все выяснили, мистер Перальта? — с вызовом спросила миссис Вунч, сложив руки за спиной, как заправский надзиратель. — Мисс Сантьяго? 

Эми дернулась и спиной наткнулась на Джейка, который успокаивающе сжал ее ладонь в своей руке. 

— Конечно, миссис Вунч, — очаровательно улыбнулся Джейк, пока Эми только открывала рот и ничего не могла сказать. 

Слушайте, с вами, наверное, случалось так, что совсем неожиданно все складывалось идеально, так, как не пожелал бы даже в лучшем сне. Впрочем, с вами, может быть, и нет, вы же не такие везунчики, как Джейк Перальта, который сейчас смешно морщится и передает пробирки Эми Сантьяго, у которой самые шоколадные глаза в мире. 

И Эми улыбается его глупым шуткам.


End file.
